The Window
by blod1tatws
Summary: What would have happened had Natasha gone round of the house and saw Summer and Andrew in bed together?


**Hello! This is my first Neighbours fanfic, and just my second story overall! I've watched Neighbours since I was a little girl, although there was a time where I stopped watching (can't remember why now). I'm from the UK so a little behind on episodes, but the fire at the Scully's house has just aired here yesterday, and I'm a huge fan of Summer and Andrew together (I've been watching episodes on youtube) so I thought I'd write this. This is just what I imagined; this isn't what happened in the episode so no point suing me (I'm at college so I have no money anyway). **

**What would have happened had Natasha gone round of the house and saw Summer and Andrew in bed together? Please read and review, even if to say it's bad. I like reviews; they make me see where I can better myself. Enjoy!**

She put Andrew's present on his doorstep, hoping he would come home soon. He hadn't texted her all afternoon, probably engrossed in the meeting. He could have at least sent a message to say he was busy instead of leaving her alone. She lied to her father about Andrew texting her, she just wished it was true and couldn't bear the pity glances her father would shoot at her. Andrew and she were going great this time round in their relationship, that revelation that he and Summer had kissed not included. But Andrew could've left her then, she had asked him if he was into Summer and he retorted that nothing was stopping him from being with Summer. That stopped the little ice princess from chasing Andrew.

She turned away from Andrew's house, ready to back home. She glanced at the Scully's house, and noticed smoke. Why was there smoke coming from the house? She didn't know if someone was home, it looked serious. Was Summer in there, and not have noticed the fire? She had to do something!

She called the fire brigade, urging them to come over to Ramsay Street quickly. What should she do? She called her father, she needed advice, and she needed help. Her and Summer had their moments, but she couldn't not check if she was ok, to check if she wasn't in the burning building. They were friends. She had to go in there, she couldn't leave Summer.

"_Don't go in, Tash! The fire brigade will be there soon! I'm coming over, stay where you are.'_

She didn't know what to do, she had to do something! The fire was visible in the living room windows, a wall of red.

She had already reached the driveway of the Scully's. In her panic, she hadn't realised how far she had came. The heat from the fire was already strong, she could feel it already. Her only options were to go in to find Summer, to bring her out.

She opened the door, the wave of heat making her step backwards. The house was covered in flames, the furniture and walls barely visible. She tried to step in, but the colour blinded her and the heat was unbearable. The thought of leaving Summer there was not right, Summer could be stuck and crying for help. But she couldn't go in, the smoke was already making her cough.

It then struck her. She could try the window where Summer's room was, that was the most likely place that Summer could be.

She ran to the back of the house, not caring if something happened to her. When she reached the place where Summer's room was, she breathed a sigh of relief of seeing that the fire hadn't spread to the room, and Summer was sleeping. Sleeping! As she was about to knock on the window, she something else in the room...Summer wasn't alone on her bed. Another arm was flung round Summer's waist, a blonde head snoozing next to the dark hair of Summer's. It was Andrew. She could see that Andrew was bare-chested, his watch on the dressing table near the bed. It was obvious what had happened.

Her shock at seeing this scene was quickly filled with rage. Her hand that was about to knock on the window slowly came down. She couldn't believe that they betrayed her, after Andrew had promised her that he wasn't interested in Summer. He had lied to her.

Anger made her walk away from the window. Even though smoke was rolling into the room, she couldn't bear to look anymore. She reached the driveway, not looking back at the house.

Cars. Cars were coming up the street, the breaks squealing when they came to a stop. It was her father, Lucas, Lynn and Karl. They rushed up to her, asking questions she could barely hear.

"Is anyone in there?"

"...No."

Her mouth answered before she thought of the answer. The fire represented her rage, and that rage would come back to haunt Summer and Andrew.

**A/N Not really happy with this, but I was bored. I've only recently seen this episode so it's not accurate in terms of dialogue. I didn't mean to make Tash evil! But in anger, you do stupid things. I know, I've done stupid things in my time...not like this! Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
